


no heroes

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dark Tony Stark, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Chronological, Non-Linear Narrative, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Peter was nine years old he met Skip Westcott.When he was fifteen, he met Tony Stark.-In which unspeakable things happen in a hotel room in Berlin.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Skip Westcott, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 200
Collections: Anonymous





	no heroes

Iron Man was the one who saved him the first time. His walls were covered with posters of  _ him _ , bearing the message of being a hero. That sometimes you had to save yourself, posters that gave him the courage to tell Ben and May.

Iron Man saved him.   
  
It was only fitting that Tony Stark would be the one ruining him.

\---

  
  
Happy drops him off outside his apartment complex. He seems apologetic, not at all grumpy like before, but exactly how much he knows he doesn’t let on. Their goodbye is just as silent as the trip between the airport and his home.    


He stands outside of the building, his heart beating like a drum in his chest. May would want to talk to him about Berlin and the internship. She would ask questions about the food, where he had stayed, what he had been up to and the lump in his throat was getting heavier and heavier, he didn’t know if he could look at her without crying, and if he started crying she would ask questions, questions he didn’t want to answer. 

\-- 

“You remind me of him,” Stark says and Peter isn’t exactly what it was supposed to mean, if he was supposed to be proud, or if it was an insult. Stark had just spent the good part of the day trying to bring the man in, after all. There is something weird about the way Stark says it, the way he looks. 

\---

He’s in school and walks pass someone smelling too much like  _ him, like axe body spray, like sweat and oil and “You’re so fucking tight kid” being groaned into his ear _ and barely makes it to the toilet before puking up the little he had eaten during the day .

\---

“Let’s do an experiment.”   
Words that had been said before. Once when he was nine years old. Once again when he was fifteen.

\--

Sometimes it felt like he was branded, like there was a sign above him luring predators in. Like they somehow knew about Skip, about all the pain he’d been through, like they knew he wouldn’t tell, that he didn’t have the strength anymore to fight back, not as Peter Parker at least. Perhaps it was somehow his fault, perhaps it was something about him that just encouraged men like Skip.   
Men like Tony Stark. 

  
\--   
Stark had poured up drinks for him, something that tasted too much like smoke, and had shut him up when he tried to protest. It was an experiment, Stark had said. Captain America couldn’t get drunk, the serum wouldn’t allow it. He wanted to see if Peter could.

Peter was close to blacking out before Stark dared to make a move. 

\--- 

May knows him better than anyone. She asks what went down in Berlin, and he knows that she knows but he still denies it.    
She leaves him alone.

\---   
He doesn’t remember much from that night. He remembers being given drinks. He remembers Stark leading him to a bed, freezing up when feeling Stark pulling off his clothes, he remembers the feeling of being torn apart, the sound of slapping and the smell of sweat, of body spray and of something else that he doesn't want to think of.   
  
He remembers not fighting back.   
  
\---

  
He tears down all the posters from his wall. They go up in flames just as the suit Stark gifted him. He doesn’t believe in heroes anymore. 


End file.
